Dragon Toad Sage
by Dhika
Summary: Seorang pertapa dan kekasihnya yang menemukan jalan menuju ke dimensi lain. Tetapi Dimensi itu dipenuhi hal yang menurut mereka jarang ada di dimensi asal mereka. Apa yang akan dilakukan Pertapa itu dan kekasihnya di dimensi yang ditemukannya?


**Yo.. Minna San ^_^/ ketemu lagi dengan saya. Kali ini saya telah membuat fanfic baru. Tetapi saya juga tak akan meninggalkan fanfic lama saya yang akan saya update insyaalloh Hari Minggu nanti. Semoga dengan Fanfic ini kalian jadi lebih senang dengan fanfic atau karangan saya.**

**Yosh.. Ini dia!**

**Summary : **Seorang pertapa dan kekasihnya yang menemukan jalan menuju ke dimensi lain. Tetapi Dimensi itu dipenuhi hal yang menurut mereka jarang ada di dimensi asal mereka. Apa yang akan dilakukan Pertapa itu dan kekasihnya di dimensi yang ditemukannya?

Strong!Naru,Maybe GodLike, Smart!Naru, Ero!Naru, Harem!Naru.

Pair : Naru X Harem (Harem akan muncul seiring berjalannya cerita, So follow This Story Dude! :D)

Rate : M

Warning : Plot terlalu cepat,Typo,Mainstream? dan kesalahan yang lain.

Disclaimer : Tentu sang empunya. Saya hanya mengklaim cerita yang saya buat.

**Chapter 1 **

Perang Dunia Shinobi telah usai. Meninggalkan dampak yang besar bagi kelima desa besar yang kehilangan banyak nyawa sebagai konsekuensi terciptanya kedamaian dalam Dunia Shinobi. Peperangan yang disebabkan oleh Uchiha Madara telah membuat kerusakan cukup parah didalam pemerintahan kelima desa besar tersebut maupun kondisi sosial dari kelima Desa besar tersebut yakni **Konoha, Suna, Iwa, Kiri, dan Kumo. **Konoha adalah Desa yang sangat cepat pemulihan keadaan sosialnya karena bantuan dari seorang pengguna kekkei genkai mokuton yang baru. tak hanya kekkei genkai mokuton. Karena ke-9 bijju yang ada didalam tubuhnya sekarang juga telah membuat sang pengguna kekkei genkai mokuton yang baru itu bisa menggunakan seluruh elemen alam dan kekkei genkai yang ada. Dialah Naruto sang aktor utama di Cerita ini.

**Konoha, 2 bulan setelah perang usai.**

Tampak seorang pemuda berambut kuning jabrik dan ada rambut pinggir di bagian pipinya yang terlihat membingkai wajahnya seperti milik ayahnya sedang berjalan menuju ke Kantor Hokage dengan menggunakan Jaket Orange Khasnya,Celana panjang serta memakai jubah berwarna Merah dengan jilatan api berwarna hitam dibagian bawah jubahnya yang sekarang dihormati dan dicap sebagai sang juru selamat oleh kelima Desa Shinobi besar bahkan diakui oleh kelima Negara Besar Shinobi.

Naruto yang sekarang sibuk melempar senyum terbaiknya kepada para warga Desa Konoha yang tengah menyapanya,memanggilnya,bersorak-sorai untuknya dan berteriak-teriak kepadanya. Naruto sekarang sangat populer di semua Desa Shinobi terutama Kelima Desa Shinobi besar. Bahkan Naruto bisa keluar masuk ke Lima Desa Shinobi Besar tanpa meliwati verifikasi penjagaan dari masing-masing desa karena kelima Desa Shinobi besar telah menganggap Naruto sebagai pemimpin baru mereka. Tak hayal banyak Monumen di kelima Desa Shinobi Besar yang berebntuk Naruo terpampang di dekat Kantor Kage masing-masing Desa.

'Hmm.. Aku sangat tak tega meninggalkan suasana yang selama ini aku idam-idamkan. Tapi inilah keputusanku. Tapi aku juga akan mengajak Hinata. Karena dialah aku bisa berada disini' Batin Naruto yang terlihat senyum yang emembingkai wajahnya.

"Oi Naruto,tumben sekali kau ke kantor Hokage. Apa latihanmu sudah selesai Naruto?" Tanya seseorang yang berambut seperti daun yang ada diatas Nanas.

"Oh kau Shikamaru. Aku ke kantor hokage hanya untuk berpamitan. Kebetulan aku dengar para Jonin juga sedang berkumpul untuk rapat persiapan membangun dan memulai akademi ninja lagi. Dan aku pikir ini waktu yang tepat." Jawab Naruto dengan tetap berjalan dan tetap menghadap kedepan.

"Ha? Berpamitan? Memang kau mau kemana Naruto? Apa kau mau mati? Jangan bodoh Naruto" Balas Shikamaru sekenannya saja

"Haeh.. Kau yang bodoh Shikamaru. Kenapa aku mati semuda ini? Bukannya miris jika aku mati sekarang? Tapi pertanyaanmu akan kujawab nanti." Kata Naruto

"Baiklah,Terserah dirimu" Balas Shikamaru dengan menutup mata sambil berjalan. (Wuuuoohh... Sugoii! Bisa berjalan sambil tutup mata :v)

**DI RUANG HOKAGE**

Terlihat Teman seperjuangan Naruto sedang berkumpul semua dan dan sedang bersendau gurau satu sama lain. Tak terkecuali Hokagenya yang sekarang sangat ramah dan baik dibanding yang dulu. Dialah Sasuke Uchiha sang Hokage. Teman seperjuangan Naruto semuanya telah berada di level Jounin. Tapi Naruto? Dia sekarang bahkan sudah menjadi Jounin juga. Tetapi dia memilih untuk tidak berurusan dengan tugasnya sebagai jounin. Dia lebih memilih untuk tetap latihan. Sasuke sebagai Hokage tak pernah melarang Naruto selama itu baik untuk Naruto yang Notabenenya adalah sahabat baiknya itu. Terkadang Sasuke memanggil Naruto hanya untuk meminta nasihat saja darinya.

'_tok tok tok' _Terdengar suara pintu yang diketuk lalu membuat semua yang ada di Ruang Hokage diam sejenak.

"Masuk" Suruh sang Hokage dengan suara ramahnya.

"Ne Sasuke. Kau kedatangan tamu spesial hari ini." ucap Seseorang sambil membuka pintu dan dia adalah Shikamaru.

"Memang siapa Shi-" "Naruto!?" Ucap Sasuke terpotong oleh suara teman-temannya yang sudah melihat siapa orang yang ada di belakang Shikamaru. Suara mereka sangat sulit untuk diartikan. perasaan mereka bercampur aduk antara senang, kaget, bingung dan perasaan yang lain ikut mencapuri. Semua orang lalu bersorak atas kedatangan Naruto dengan suka cita dan yang di soraki menjadi salah tingkah.

"Hmm.. Tumben sekali kau kesini Naruto. Bukannya kau memilih berlatih ketimbang menjalani urusan jounin?" Tanya seorang Gadis berambut pink dengan mata emeraldnya.

"Aku kesini ada perlu dengan kalian semua!" Jawab Naruto dengan senyuman indahnya.

"Perlu? perlu apa Naruto?"

Sebelum Naruto menjawab terdengar suara pintu yang diketuk lagi. Terlihat masuk 3 orang yang tidak asing bagi semua yang ada di Ruang Hokage. Mereka adalah Gaara,Temari dan Kankurou dari Desa Suna.

"Ne Gaara. Lama tak bertemu" Sapa Naruto yang telah membalikan badannya yang menghadap sasuke tadi dan mendapati orang yang masuk ke Ruang Hokage adalah teman lamanya dan Menjabat tangan Gaara.

"Kau Benar Naruto. Aku Kesini ada perlu dengan Sasuke mengenai kegiatan akademi yang akan segera berlangsung."

"Souka? Hmm.. Tapi mohon maaf. Aku juga ada perlu dengan semua orang disini. dan kebetulan kau,Temari dan Kankuro ada disini. Ini momen yang tepat. Jadi bolehkah Aku duluan,Gaara?" Tanya Naruto.

"Tentu saja" Jawab Gaara di akhiri senyuman.

"Hei Naruto waktunya kau menjawab pertanyaanku tadi." Ucap orang yang bernama Shikamaru.

"Baiklah. Minna-san. Aku hanya berpamitan ke kalian. Aku memutuskan untuk penjadi pertapa. Dan aku akan mengajak Hinata. Oh iya dan aku akan meninggalkan Bunshin Khususku di Desa ini agar tetap memantau keadaan desa. Jika kalian bertanya-tanya kenapa aku memutuskan menjadi pertapa,maka aku pun tak bisa menjawabnya karena tiba-tiba aku berpikir ingin menjadi pertapa saja. Dan sebelumnya aku Mohon maaf atas kekurang nyamanan kalian" Balas Naruto dengan membungkukkan badannya.

Semua orang yang ada dalam ruangan tersebut kaget melihat pernyataan Naruto. Mereka tak habis pikir kenapa Naruto bisa berpikir seperti itu. Tapi setelah mereka mencerna perkataan Naruto dengan baik. Mereka mencoba mengikhlaskan saja apa yang akan diperbuat oleh Naruto.

"Baiklah Naruto. Tapi ingat Tanggal 10 Oktober tepat tepat pada hari ulang tahunmu aku telah memutuskan untuk mengadkan festival untuk memberi penghormatan padamu. Dan aku hanya bisa memberimu ini." Kata Sasuke lalu memberikan Kusanagi No Tsuruginya kepada Naruto.

"Hmmm... Terima kasih Sasuke. Aku akan menjaganya." Setelah itu Naruto memeluk satu persatu teman-temannya yang ada disitu dan mengucapkan salam selamat tinggal kepada temanya satu persatu. Setelah selesai. mereka menghantarkan Naruto ke Gerbang Konoha untuk melepaskan kepergian Naruto.

"Hei Naruto,Kenapa juga hari ini kau berangkat? Aku kasihan pada Hinata yang belum kau beri tahu akan hal ini. Jadi dia sempat Shock mengetahui rencanamu itu. Dan dia juga bingung barang apa yang akan dia bawa. Untung saja Sasuke menyuruh Ino,Sakura dan Tenten untuk membantunya membantu Hinata menyiapkan barang-barangnya." Ucap Kiba dengan helaan Nafas diakhir ucapannya.

"Hehehehehe.. Maaf Kiba. Oh iya dari tadi aku tak melihat semua orang? Kemana mereka Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto Kepada Sasuke.

"Oh. Mereka ya? Baiklah. 'Klik'" Sasuke menjentikkan Jarinya lalu terlihat semua orang yang ternyata dari tadi telah berkumpul untuk memberikan ucapan selamat tinggal pada Naruto termasuk para Senseinya dan orang-orang yang disayangi Naruto seperti salah satu muridnya dulu yakni Konohamaru. Mereka semua terlihat sedih karena Naruto akan meninggalakan kampung halamannya. Tak dipungkiri mereka akan berpisah dengan Juru selamat mereka dengan secepat ini.

'_BBooff' _muncul kepulan asap dihadapan Naruto lalu menammpakkan 4 orang Gadis yang sedang membopong Tas yang sangat besar.

"Astaga sebanyak inikah barang bawaanmu Hinata-Hime?" Tanya Naruto sambil melihat sebuah tas yang berukuran besar itu. (kira-kira tingginya 2 meter lebarnya 1 meter lah)

"A-ano.. Eto-Eto" Kata Seorang Gadis yang akan diajakn Naruto itu yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Hinata yang terpotong oleh 3 gadis di sebelahnya.

"Kami yang menyuruh hinata" Jawab ketiga Gadis Di samping Hinata yaitu Sakura,Ino dan Tenten dengan Berkacak Pinggang.

"Astaga. kenapa juga sebanyak ini?" Tanya Naruto kepada 3 gadis tersebut.

"Hei baka kau kan pertapa. Jadi kau akan sangat membutuhkan barang sebanyak ini. Karena pertapa biasanya akan bertapa sangat lama. " Jawab Sakura dan Ino yang menyerocos dengan kompaknya dan membuat teman-teman Naruto dan Naruto SweatDrop Melihatnya,Minus Tenten yang akan menambahi.

"Ini adalah barang yang kau butuhkan Naruto. Kira-kira mampu bertahan selama 10 tahun. Didalamnya juga ada beberapa makanan yang mampu bertahan cukup lama karena kami bertiga telah mencampurkannya dengan hasil penemuan kami tentang pengawetan makanan." Timpal tenten Panjang Lebar.

"Haeh.. Kalau begitu terima kasih." Jawab Naruto lalu melempar senyum kepada ketiga gadis tersebut dan dibalas anggukan oleh ketiganya. Terlihat Naruto yang hanya membawa Ransel besar yang hanya berisi gulungan. Teman-teman Naruto tau apa yang akan dilakukan Naruto. Naruto mengeluarkan satu gulungan berwarna ungu diluarnya yang ada didalam tasnya lalu membukanya. Setelah itu Naruto menggigit sedikit ibu jari tangannya hingga berdarah sedikit dan menggaris segel yang ada di gulungan yang telah dibuka dengan darahnya dan membentuk segel tangan. Lalu setelah membentuk segel tangan, Naruto menempelkan tangannya pada barang bawaan Hinata dan sekejap Barang bawaan Hinata terlihat seperti tersedot kedalam gulungan Milik Naruto. Dan Naruto memasukkan gulungannya lagi ke dalam Tasnya.

"Baiklah aku pamit dulu semuanya. Oh ya sebelum itu..." Naruto menggantung pernyataannya dan membuat beberapa segel tangan dan berkata

'**(**_**Mokuton Hijutsu : Jukaii kotan)'**_setelah Naruto mengucapkan itu. Muncul Pohon besar yang menjulang tinggi di tempat Naruto biasa menghabiskan latihannya di training Ground bersama Tim 7 dahulu. saking tingginya. orang-orang yang ada di depan Gerbang Konoha pun dapat melihatnya walaupun tertutupi perumahan penduduk.

"Baiklah. Tolong jaga pohon itu. Anak-anak boleh memanjatnya. tetapi jangan sampai merusaknya. Cintailah pohon itu seperti kalian mencintaiku." Ucap Naruto dengan senyumnya.

"Baiklah Hinata. Mari kita pergi." Kata Naruto dengan Nada Riangnya dan menggandeng tangan Hinata. Karena merasa kaget dan senang karena Naruto menggandeng tangannya,muka Hinata memerah. "i-iya" hanya itulah yang keluar dari mulut hinata dan tedengar gugup.

"Jaa-Minna" Ucap Naruto dan Hinata bersamaan lalu melanjutkan perjalanan mereka. Sementara semua orang mempunyai perasaan campur aduk saat ini. Antara senang dan sedih. Itulah perasaan mereka.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Tak terasa sudah 6 bulan Naruto dan Hinata meninggalkan Konoha,Kampung halaman mereka. Saat ini Naruto merupakan Sage katak dan Naga. kenapa sage Naga karena tetua Ular boleh dan mau melatih Naruto dengan kekuatan sage ular. Tapi tak disangka,Karena Kemampuan Naruto yang sangat mumpuni dia bisa sampai ke tingkat Sage Naga. Bahkan dia Sudah bisa menggabungkan kedua kekuatan sagenya walaupun itu menyalahi hukum alam. Tapi Tetua katak dan tetua Ular sangat bangga dan takjub mengetahui bahwa Naruto bisa menggabungkan 2 energi alam yang berbeda menjadi 1 sebagai energi alam terkuat yang pernah ada. Untuk pertanyaan Naruto bisa kesana karena dulu dia pernah ikut sasuke ke tempat tetua ular. Dan tetua ular sangat menyukai Naruto. Maka dari itulah Naruto bisa berada di tempat Tetua Ular.

Sekarang Naruto dan Hinata sedang mencari tempat tinggal yang cocok untuk mereka tinggali karena tempat yang mereka tinggali sebelumnya telah dihancurkan Naruto saat mencoba pukulan dari Kekuatan Sagenya itu. Dan hasilnya pun Naruto telah membuat kawah kecil namun selebar sekitar 10 meter,itu hanya menggunakan hentakan kecil padahal. Dan Saat Naruto menjumpai sebuah gua. Naruto memutuskan untuk tinggal disitu. Kenapa Naruto tak membuat Rumah? Padahal dia bisa menggunakan Mokuton? Jawabannya adalah karena dia tak mau. Itu saja.

Saat Naruto dan Hinata masuk,mereka kaget melihat ada sebuah tembok yang sepertinya bisa dibuka dan ditutup. Lalu Naruto mencoba mencari-cari sebuah tombol yang kira-kira bisa membuka dinding tersebut. Sedangkan Hinata yang sedang berdiri tampak sangat khawatir melihat tembok tersebut. Untungnya pada saat itu siang hari,Jadi ada sinar matahari yang bisa masuk lewat Mulut gua dan cukup untuk menerangi apa yang ada didalam gua tersebut.

Saat Hinata mencoba melangkah kedepan membantu Naruto,dia tersandung bekas Kayu yang menancap pada dinding gua tersebut. Dan tanpa Di sangka dinding yang sedang Naruto lihat itu perlahan terbuka dan ada jalan menuju cahaya yang tertutupi oleh tembok tadi.

"Hmmm... Kau sungguh pintar Hinata" Ucap Naruto alu tersenyum lembut kepada Hinata. Hinata yang melihat senyuman Naruto itu langsung tersipu malu dan hanya berkata

"So-Souka? A-Arigato"

"Ne Hinata,Kita coba masuk kesana yah?" Tawar Naruto.

"T-Tapi apakah kita akan baik-baik saja,Naruto-Kun?" Tanya Hinata dengan gugupnya. Tak disangka Naruto langsung menarik Hinata yang masih jatuh terduduk tadi untuk berdiri dan menariknya untuk berjalan bersamanya. Muka Hinata langsung memerah dibuatnya.

"Sudah tenang saja. Kan ada aku" Jawab Naruto

Setelah mereka berdua sampai di seberang Goa dan keluar dari goa tersebut,mereka kaget karena ternyata mulut goa tersebut adalah pohon yang cukup besar. Dan dari tempat mereka berdiri terlihat sebuah Taman yang terdapat air mancur didalamnya. Mereka bingung juga karena mendengar suara seperti mesin yang berlalu lalang disekitar mereka. Saat mereka berdua mencoba mengobservasi tempat tersebut mereka mendengar percakapan banyak orang. Lalu Naruto dan Hinata menuju asal suara yang mereka dengar tadi. Dan mereka berdua terkejut saat melihat seseorang dengan 5 pasang sayap berwarna hitam sedang terbang diangkasa dan sedang mencoba menyerang sekitar 7 orang yang sudah nampak kelelahan di bawahnya. Mereka tampak pasrah pada saat akan menerima serangan dari seseorang yang berada diatas mereka. Dengan perasaan kasihan Hinata dan Naruto membantu mereka. Naruto mengaktifkan mode Sagenya dan Hinata langsung Melesat Menghampiri Ke 7 orang yang akan menerima sebuah tombak cahaya berukuran besar dan berjumlah banyak itu lalu...

_'__**(Hakkeshō Kaiten)' **__setelah Hinata mengucapkan kata itu. Dia berputar dan muncul seperti putaran angin yang menangkis Puluhan tombak cahaya yang berusaha mengenai ke 7 orang dibelakangnya._

_"Siapa kau?" Tanya Seseorang yang berada di atas Hinata_

_'__**(Daburu Rariato)' **__Terdengar suara tersebut sebelum Kepala dari orang yang sedang terbang diatas Hinata tesebut terpenggal._

_'Sepertinya tugasku selesai' Ungkap seseorang yng dari tadi hanya menonton dari kejauhan_

setelah Naruto kembali ke dekat Hinata. Hinata mulai menanyakan keadaan dari ke 7 orang yang tadi menjadi target serangan orang aneh tadi.

"Apakah kalian baik-baik saja?" Tanya Hinata Khawatir.

"Tentu saja mereka baik-baik saja Hinata. Kau kan melindungi Mereka." Puji Naruto kepada Hinata dan sukses membuat muka Hinata seperti Lobster Rebus.

"K-Kalian Siapa?" Tanya Seseorang yang sudah sadar dari ketakutannya tadi dan dia berambut merah crimson,Dan sukses membuat Naruto seperti melihat Ibunya dulu.

"Oh Kami? Kami Shinobi dan tak sengaja menemukan tempat ini" Jawab Naruto dengan santainya.

**TBC**

**Yoo Minna. Semoga Fanfic Baru ini bisa membuat minna-san senang. Dan untuk Karya saya yang satu lagi mungkin akan saya Update 3 atau 4 hari lagi. **

**Mohon Di Review buat author yang abal-abal seperti saya ini.**

**Terima kasih apa bila sudah ada yang telah memfollow dan memfavouritekan fanfic saya. Arigato gozaimasu**

**Hai' Anggara Undur diri dulu. ****Jaa~ne \^_^/**


End file.
